Alien Godola
Alien Godola appeared in 1967 TV series called Ultraseven. Alien Godola (ゴドラ星人 Godora Seijin), also known as Alien Godora, are a race of aliens that appeared in Ultra Seven. Since then, they tend to return in several medias related to the titular character of the aforementioned series. The Terrestrial Defense Force began detecting alien activity out at sea and requested the help of two Ultra Garrison members to help them. As they fell into the Alien Godola's trap and were sent into Earth's orbit, Dan was knocked out by one of Alien Godola's agents who he thought was a girl with car trouble and had his Ultra Eye taken like before. The Captain and two Ultra Garrison members with a third shortly joining were introduced to the Alien Godola himself and his many agents. After disguising himself as an Ultra Garrison member he went to Earth to plant a bomb in Ultra Garrison's base and encapsulated Dan so he could further infiltrate the base as him. The Alien Godola then proceeded to insert a bomb inside the base that would blow it up. After one of the agents came back to taunt him, who happened to be the same one that knocked him out, he shot his gun onto a locket he was given that an alien Godola was taunting him with, using the sparks to destroy the capsule and allow him to gain his Ultra Eye back, turning into Ultraseven. After finishing the agent with the Emerium Ray, Ultraseven proceeded to defeat their leader who was disguised as Dan and even managed to damage his head with the Eye Slugger. Ultraseven chased him to a beach where Alien Godola revealed himself and went to full size. Alien Godola at first had the upper-hand, but Ultraseven soon knocked him off of his feet. Knowing he couldn't defeat the hero, Alien Godola tried to flee, but Ultraseven used the Emelium Ray to finish him. Ultraseven headed into space to the battleship with the bomb. The Godola leader was initially going to use it on the Ultra Garrison's base, planting it on the battleship as Ultraseven engaged the remaining Godola agents guarding the ship. Ultraseven managed to defeat the agents with Ultra Chops, Ultra Kicks, Emerium Rays, and Shakehand Rays and saved the captain and Ultra Garrison members as the bomb went off. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Alien Godola can disguise himself as any human he comes into contact with. ** Durability: Upon taking a disguise, the outer shell allows them to survive from even the sharpest projectile, such as Seven's Eye Slugger. * Godola Gun (ゴドラガン Godora Gan): A natural gun on each of Godola's pincers. They can act as conventional pistols, firing spark ammunition. ** Telekinetic Gas: Alien Godola has special red gas that allows him to surround objects like battleships into a telekinetic force field. This force field also contains a sufficient supply of air when in space. He also has a smaller clear version of this gas in his right claw that can morph into a large capsule to capture enemies. ** Godola Capsule (ゴドラ・カプセル Godora Kapuseru): Alien Godola can spray a liquid from his claws that can encase an enemy in a capsule. ** Energy Rings: Alien Godola can fire energy rings from the Godola Gun designed for forcefully moving objects and stunning enemies. * Ultra See Through: Alien Godola can see through the disguises of Ultras. * Teleportation: Alien Godola can teleport from Ultra Garrison's base to as far away as Earth's orbit. * Size Change: Like his nemesis, Ultraseven, Godola can change his size into giant. * Flight: Alien Godola can fly at moderate speeds. This also allows him to jump high into the air. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kyoji Kobayashi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Ultraman Universe